<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i missed you by levi_brand_jeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074954">i missed you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_brand_jeans/pseuds/levi_brand_jeans'>levi_brand_jeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DL-6 (Gyakuten Saiban), M/M, Unnecessary Feelings, gay boys, little happy in a bleak time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_brand_jeans/pseuds/levi_brand_jeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after a breakup between our idiots at law, miles<br/>goes to visit his fathers grave to find phoenix there to comfort him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>wrightworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i missed you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>december 25, 2020... 8:30 am</p><p>miles walked to the oh so familiar gravestone with an oh so familiar fog seemingly lingering in the air, despite the day being quite clear. he held a lily in his hand, gently putting it on the grave. he knelt down and put his hand on the tombstone. the engraving was in excellent condition, considering the age on the thing. ‘gregory edgeworth’ was what it said. miles felt a tear fall down his face and he quickly started crying. soft, silent tears. he then heard footsteps behind him. he wiped his face up and adjusted his glasses. “miles? are you ok?” miles knew exactly who it was. he cringed as he spat back, “wright, were through. you don’t need to be with me anymore.” phoenix sat down next to miles, his converse crackling below him somehow. “miles, i’m here as a friend. as a shoulder to cry on. i know that this isn’t a nice time of year for you. but i want you to know that i’m here for you if you ever need anything. ok?” he wiped a tear off miles’ cheek. he swatted the hand off his face. “i don’t need you, wright.” phoenix stood up and adjusted his blue sweater. “all right then. see ya later.” but just as he was walking away, miles said, “wait.” he turned around to see miles crying. “please stay.” phoenix sat down next to miles and felt his weight be put on his shoulder. “it’s hard, you know.” phoenix only<br/>
nodded and put an arm around miles. “you’re lucky, nick,” he said, using phoenixs nickname, “you can choose to work during the holidays. i can’t.” phoenix patted the prosecutor's head and began wondering if miles<br/>
loved him again. miles, without thinking, leaned up and kissed phoenix quickly. he blushed more than phoenix thought was possible, but returned the favor with a passionate kiss on the prosecutor's lips. “i love you miles.” “i missed you nick.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>